Margomedari Brompton
Dr. Margomedari Brompton ''(マゴメダリ・ブロントン, Magomedari Buronton)' '''is the official doctor of the Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse. He is the one who assigns and tunes the Leprechauns to be compatible with their Dug Weapons. He is a minor character in both Suka Suka and Suka Moka. Background Dr. Margomedari Brompton is the official military appointed doctor to the Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse on Island 68. He is a Cyclops who lives in Corna Di Luce on Island 11 where his hospital also is and is the one who assigns and tunes the fairies to be compatible with their Dug Weapons. He has known Nygglatho Astartus for a long time and affectionately calls her "Nini" as a pet name. Tiat's Aptitude Test Dr. Margomedari Bromption is first introduced during the Corna di Luce arc. After greeting Willem Kmetsch and Tiat Siba Ignareo, he asks Tiat to head for her checkup with the Reptrace nurse. Seeing that Tiat was nervous, Willem offers to take her out to see the town again, the next day, before they have to leave Corna di Luce later that night. Tiat happily cheers and agrees to it and happily goes off to her checkup with the nurse. Smiling at this display, Margomedari then goes off to oversee her exam. Later that evening, Margomedari goes to speak with Willem outside about what the hospital does with the Leprechauns. Upon first approach, Margomedari compliments Willem for making the effort to escort the girls to the hospital, since a lot of the military caretakers didn't and then informs Willem that Tiat will be done shortly. Shrugging his shoulders and accepting the praise, Willem asks about the check-up which surprises Margomedari because he thought that Nygglatho would've told him. Willem replies that Nygglatho didn't inform him in detail about what it is that they do. Putting on a forlorn face, Margomedari informs Willem about the check-ups and everything that happens during them and why they perform the tests in the first place. Margomedari remarks that their enemy (The Seventeen Beasts) are very strong and they have only have a few Dug Weapons to fight them off with, so they are careful never to give them to child fairies. Continuing their conversation in the hallway, Dr. Margomedari informs Willem that Tiat is relatively healthy, except that she is developing cavities and digestive problems from drinking too much milk. Willem responds that he'll make sure that she's more careful in the future. Margomedari then takes the opportunity to explain about the health issues Leprechauns face including 'Mental Encroachment.' After that, Margomedari explains to Willem about the tuning process and reassures him that Tiat will be fine. Tiat starts cheering and becomes excited at the prospect of growing up, however Willem teases her that she won't be growing taller from the tests, making her slightly disappointed. Margomedari then lets Willem go, after he says his goodbyes and takes her to her hospital room with the nurse. The next day, Willem comes back with Chtholly Nota Seniorious, Nephren Ruq Insania, Ithea Myse Valgulious and Phyracorlybia Dorio to pick up Tiat. Margomedari greets the group and reports to Willem that Tiat was fine and persevered like a trooper, she will make a fine soldier. Looking up, Margomedari then notices the other girls and greets them. Speaking to them, Margomedari notices something strange in both Ithea and Chtholly's reactions and perhaps could tell that they were going through Mental Encroachment, however, before he can speak up, Ithea silences him. The doctor lets them go after asking Willem to take care of the girls. Lakhesh's Aptitude Test / Attack on Corna di Luce Appearance Margomedari is a very tall, grey giant from a race of Cyclopes. As the name implies, Margomedari has only one red eye with a black rimmed half glasses around it. He wears a standard doctor's coat and black pants. Personality Margomedari Brompton puts on the appearance of an intelligent man. He is quite knowledgeable about a variety of topics and is very good at keeping his emotions at bay, while on the job. Weapon Being a doctor, Margomedari doesn't have any weapons. Abilities Enhanced Strength Being a Cyclops, Margomedari is physically very strong. He could easily destroy furniture, if he wanted to. Medical Skills Margomedari is a skilled doctor who can treat most injuries. He is quite knowledgeable on Leprechaun physiology and can accurately determine which Dug Weapon that the girls are most compatible with. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclopes Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters